


I Hate Everything About You

by theBrilliant



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, M/M, POV First Person, Rough Sex, Seme Yamazaki Sousuke, Sex, Songfic, Uke Tachibana Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theBrilliant/pseuds/theBrilliant





	I Hate Everything About You

"Haah... Aaaaahh...." The room is filled with our sighs and screams. We stopped bothering to try to keep our voices down a while ago. No matter how we tried, we'd always keep our roommates awake. But right now we're alone so it doesn't matter how loudly we scream. I push his legs farther up, thrusting deeper. His back arches dramatically with his head thrown back into the bed. Every time I see him like this I want to push him farther.

I can see on his face that he can't take much more. "Aaaaaahhhhhh.....!!" He reaches and his cum splatters all over his chest. I gulp. I push in one last time before coming inside of him. I lean down and kiss him, slipping my tongue along his, before pulling out.

I lay back on the bed next to him with my arm around his shoulders. I'm not even sure how we ended up here. We had barely talked before we started doing these things with each other. But now we do it so often that we've practically kicked out Rin. Since his family is always around, he often comes to me at the dorms. At first Rin had been around more but he got tired of being kept awake so now he stays out most nights with Nanase. Everyone saw Rin and Nanase coming, they were always after each other, but me and him? I didn't even see it coming. I think it just happened once and then again and again to where we're lying next to each other here. I just keep looking at the bottom of the top bunk above us. He nuzzles his head into my chest. Is he really that comfortable with us? I keep overthinking it and keep coming to a conclusion but then I go back on it every time I sleep with him like this.

I just keep lying awake. I can feel he's awake too. He's breathing steadily again but he's gently running his fingers along my chest. I just don't understand this. I never miss him when we're not together but whenever we're in the same room I can't keep my hands off him. I move my hand to nestle it in his hair. I don't look at him as I say, "Why do I love you."  
He leans up to look at me. "Love me...?"

"I hate everything about you. But I can't stop loving you," I say evenly.

"Everything? Sousuke..." His expression falls, I know I've hurt him.

"You are the exact opposite of me. You are everything that I dislike," I pause, "so why do I love you?"

"Sousuke... Why would you say..." He seems unable to finish his sentence.

I keep going with my thought, "I am everything that you hate. So why are you here?"

His expression starts to cloud with worry, "I don't hate--"

"Yes you do." I cut him off. "I am cynical, rough, off-putting and rude. I am everything you strive to overcome. So why are you here with me?"

"When I'm here with you like this... I get the chance to see the man you really are," he closes his eyes and smiles with a little giggle.

I narrow my eyes, unable to take it. "See this is what I mean. It annoys me how you can always be so positive and you can be so nice even after I hurt you. Stand up for yourself."

He sits up and looks away for a moment. He looks back at me, saying, "Do you really hate me?"

"No. I just can't figure out why I love you." I reach my hand up to caress his cheek. "I don't know why, but you are on my mind every day. I can't stop seeing you with that girly smile on your face. Your sweet sighs fill my thoughts. Whenever you're around, I have the overwhelming urge to hold you. No matter how much it annoys me, I can't get you off my mind."

"Sousuke..." He holds my hand that rests on his cheek. He smiles with that girlish smile again before looking at me seductively. He leans down and whispers in my ear, "It annoys me too but I can't stop loving you."

My eyes widen. I scarcely believe what I heard. He actually loves me. And the way he said it, he did that just for me. He's not perfect and I love it. I can feel my heat rising. I bring his face to mine and kiss him passionately. I roll over to lay on top of him and my hand travels down his abs. He moans through the kiss as I move my hand over him. I break the kiss and look into his green eyes, "Thank you for not being perfect, I love that."

I smile deviously I slowly begin to kiss lower on his body. I take my time when reach his length. He moans around the finger that he's biting as I run my tongue along him. I don't usually use my tongue this much but I want to do this differently for him. I want to show him I can be caring too. His hand grabs my hair as I envelope him in my mouth. He breathes heavily as he tries to say, "Sou... Sousuke... I can't... I wa...nt... In me..."

I keep going down on him as I move my hand to follow the line of his back. I test him with my fingers and immediately two of my fingers get sucked in. I rub my fingertips along the inside of him. He grabs my hair more tightly, "Sousuke.... Please... I need... Deeper..."

I obey his request and sit up. I angle his hips up and nudge myself against him. A tear forms at the corner of his eye as I gently push in. When I'm in all the way, he looks up at me, "Wh...why did you...?"

I smile. I know what he means, I usually make him wait longer and then just push in. I wipe his tear away with my thumb, "I want to make you happy." I lean down and gently press my lips into his. He locks his legs around my waist as he kisses back.

He smiles his classic closed eye smile, "Can I tell you a little secret?" He opens his eyes and a sultry expression takes place of the innocent one. "I actually love it when you're rough."

My eyes widen and I feel myself get harder. A slight grimace passes over his face with the increased size inside him. Without hesitation, I kiss him hard, my tongue going deep in his mouth. I move to kiss the nape of his neck. He wraps his arms around my shoulders as I grab his hips and start thrusting deep. As I hear him moan more, I stop holding back and give him all I've got. He lets out a scream, "Haah... Nngh... Aaaaaaaaaahhhh.....!!"

I lean back a little to look at him. His face is a mixture of pain and ecstasy. I rest a hand on his cheek. "I really do love you Makoto."


End file.
